Alihotsy Madness
by vitavitavegimin
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has detention...again, much to Rose Weasley's dismay. And to further her horror, she's serving detention with Scorpius Malfoy, someone Rose regards as Death-Eater-spawn. Nevertheless, Lily's carefree ways allow them to become friends.


"Lily L-Luna P-Potter!" Professor Longbottom stuttered as he walked into his fifth year Herbology classroom to see many of his plants zooming around the greenhouse as the daughter of famous Harry Potter stood in the midst of them, waving her wand as if madly conducting an orchestra. Eyes widening with mischief, Lily directed the plants back to their original spots before facing Professor Longbottom, who happened to be a family friend, with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Professor," she shrugged quietly with a large grin playing across her face.

"I'm afraid I'll have to issue you a detention for this disruption," Professor Longbottom continued, his face having lost most of its redness, "Meet me in the greenhouse tonight at seven."

Unperturbed, Lily Luna nodded before skipping to her place next to a severely vexed Rose Weasley as Professor Longbottom began teaching. After a long, but not uninteresting class, Lily and Rose returned to the Ravenclaw common room. Rose soon left, setting off to look for Hugo to settle a bet and Lily ran up to her room to change before detention. Knowing Professor Longbottom wouldn't mind, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a thick jumper and pulled them on before running down to the Great Hall to eat.

"Lily!" Albus called from the Gryffindor table, "Come here!"

"Hey guys," Lily smiled, greeting the Potter-Weasley clan that always ate together, "Where's James?"

"Dunno, haven't seen him for a while now," Albus shrugged, shoveling food into his mouth as he spoke.

"Albus, do you ever stop eating?" Rose sniffed in a fashion that would make her mother so proud.

"Gob lobber," he muttered, barely glancing her way before piling more food on his plate. Rolling her eyes, Rose sighed before grabbing a few things to eat herself.

"So what're we doing tonight?" Hugo mumbled through a mouthful of food, earning another eye roll from Rose, "Wizard's Chess tourney?"

"Sorry, can't," Lily shrugged, "Detention with Mr. Longbottom," she offered.

"Detention with Longbottom?" Albus laughed, "What'd you do?"

"She levitated all the plants around the greenhouse until Professor Longbottom arrived to class," Rose sniffed unhappily, "I'm surprised he didn't issue her a week's detention."

"Duh, Rosie," Albus scoffed, "Mr. Longbottom is friends with dad, so he goes easy on us. He'd go easy on you too."

"As if I'd ever do anything to earn myself a detention," Rose responded, dignified, "I'm hoping to get Head Girl, and I shan't have any detentions get in my way."

"Right, along with living the boringest life ever," Hugo laughed, "At least mum had adventures while still being smart. You're just boring," he complained, gulping down pumpkin juice straight after.

"Well, when I'm working at the Ministry and you're sweeping up garbage in Nocturn Alley, we'll see who's laughing," his sister retorted as-a-matter-of-factly. Hugo rolled his eyes while Lily and Albus laughed, enjoying the show.

"Anyhow, have fun in detention with Malfoy, then," Hugo supplied.

"What?" Lily asked, cocking her head to the left.

"He set Professor Longbottom's hair on fire with some sort charm," he explained, "Accident, of course. It's amazing how ungraceful a bloke can be off of the pitch."

"As if you have any room to talk," Rose snorted, finally breaking into some sort of laughter, "You're ungraceful on and off the pitch."

"Shut it, Rose," Hugo huffed indignantly, "As if Alan Pucey, has a graceful bone in his body." It was Rose's turn to flush as she quietly told her brother to sod off before stalking away from the table.

"Probably off to find Pucey," Luna commented, standing from the table, "Well, I'm off to the greenhouse, see you later, lads," she smiled at her brother and cousin before walking away from the table. On the other side of the Great Hall, a tall, blonde bloke stood from the Slytherin table as well, and headed in the same direction that Lily had just gone.

Walking swiftly, he soon overtook Lily's lilting gait and when she entered the greenhouse, she was met by Professor Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy sitting near a clump of pots in the back corner.

"Ah, Ms. Potter, glad you made it on time," Professor Longbottom greeted the girl dressed in Muggle clothes.

"Hello Professor Longbottom, Scorpius," she replied pleasantly, nodding at each individual before her.

"Well, for your detention, you shall be pruning these Alihotsy plants that you see right here. I'd advise that you not eat any of the leaves you prune off, as they're apt to make you go mad," the tall professor joked. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in true Malfoy fashion while Lily's eyebrows rose in amusement, "When you finish the plants, you may leave," Longbottom finally said before turning around to leave the greenhouse.

"Right, let's get started, shall we?" Lily shrugged, pulling the sleeves of her jump up around her elbows and moving towards the Alihotsy near the windows. Sighing, Scorpius followed her and mimicked the swift pinching motions she used to remove dying and unhealthy leaves.

"Well, this is a bit of a drag, isn't it?" Lily commented ten minutes later.

"I-I suppose," Scorpius shrugged, not entirely sure how to talk to the daughter of his father's previous enemy.

"Potions detention was a right laugh once," she continued, laughing to herself, "Professor Ivoire had me help her skin bubotubers and one of them slipped right out of my hand and at her face! I think the only reason she didn't give me another detention was because she didn't want me to do it again," Lily giggled in a way that Scorpius found rather endearing.

"I can imagine," he smirked, picturing the typically composed and elegant Head of Slytherin with a bubotuber flying at her face.

"Sometimes I wonder if Rose's head will explode one day at all the trouble I get into," Lily mused.

"How'd you get into a fifth year Herbology class, anyhow?" Malfoy asked, suddenly remembering Lily was a year younger than him but in the same class as Rose Weasley, who was in his year.

"Well, Neville, er, I mean Professor Longbottom, spent one summer teaching me all about plants before he got the job as Herbology professor here. He said he didn't want to muck up horribly so he practiced teaching me," Lily answered in a wide-eyed fashion. Slightly taken aback with her extreme openness, Scorpius nearly backed away from the girl, but restrained himself as she returned to pruning the Alihotsy plants. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, wanting to ask her why she was being so nice to him when their families obviously did not get along, but thought against it and continued picking leaves off Alihotsy until they finished their detention and returned to their respective common rooms.

…

"How was detention with the little Death Eater?" Rose remarked, having spotted Lily walking back into the Ravenclaw tower.

"Rose Weasley!" Lily gasped, "Don't say that about him! You should know better than to judge people about their families! Scorpius is a perfectly nice boy and you've never even spoken to him, so don't make judgments about someone you don't know."

"Merlin, sorry Lily," Rose breathed, realizing her cousin was truly upset about the comment. "I didn't mean anything by it," she amended.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to snap at you," Lily apologized, feeling sheepish for her reaction.

"So what's he like? Rose asked, trying to show that she wasn't prejudiced against the Malfoy family.

"He's perfectly pleasant," Lily began, "A bit quite at first, but I suspect that was just because he didn't really know me. But after a while, he actually was quite funny! He laughed when I told him about my detention with Professor Ivoire," she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to know you two've got the same sense of humour," Rose mumbled, "Though why you'd laugh at detention is beyond me."

"Well, I'm quite glad I got detention tonight," Lily stated plaintively, ignoring Rose's petrified look, "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Scorpius."

"You, my darling cousin, are possibly the friendliest creature I've ever met," Rose stated with an amused expression painted on her face.

"That's not true," Lily denied earnestly, "Fang is the friendliest creature I've ever met," she attested, remembering the slobbery, affectionate dog that lived with Hagrid. Rose's jaw dropped momentarily before she broke into laughter at her younger cousin's wide-eyed enthusiasm.

"I meant people, you dunce," the wild-haired red-head laughed at her smaller cousin, "But that is true. Fang's a ruddy excitable dog." Lily smiled brightly and nodded at her cousin's words.

"Right, well we ought to be getting to bed now," Rose stated, "Quidditch game tomorrow, we've got to wake up on time to cheer Albus and Hugo on, not don't we?"

"Yes, we do," Lily agreed, following Rose up into the room that they shared with two other Ravenclaw girls. "Who are they playing?" she wondered aloud as she climbed straight into her bed.

"Slytherin," Rose answered, unable to keep a slight edge of contempt out of her voice while the lights in the room went out.

"Oh, perhaps we'll see Scorpius watching as well," Lily mused, smiling to herself in the dark.

"You goose," Rose laughed, "Scorpius is Slytherin's seeker," she chided.

"Oh," Lily breathed, wondering how she'd forgotten the tall, blonde Slytherin's importance on the pitch.

"Goodnight Lily Luna Potter," Rose whispered softly with smiling lips. Listening for a reply, she realized that Lily had already fallen asleep and was breathing softly and evenly.

…

"And another goal for Gryffindor! They lead Slytherin 120 to 40," Andrea Soto's voice sounded around the pitch.

"Looks like Slytherin's going to lose," Rose said to Lily, whose eyes were flitting about the pitch, trying to keep Hugo, Albus, and Scorpius within her sight.

"Maybe," Lily shrugged, "There's still the Snitch, though," she cautioned as Albus tossed the Quaffle to Hugo. The redhead then made a beeline towards Allen Nott, the Slytherin keeper and pelted the Quaffle at one of the hoops. In a moment of uncharacteristic grace, Allen was able to block the Quaffle and pass it off to Marta Flint, the best Chaser on the Slytherin team.

"It seems that Scorpius Malfoy has spotted the snitch!" Andrea shouted excitedly, interrupting Lily's thoughts, "And Gertrude Wood is hot on his trails!"

"Maybe I was wrong," Rose mused as the brunette Gryffindor quickly followed the blond Slytherin off the pitch. True to her name, Gertrude quickly caught up with Malfoy, but as she hadn't actually spotted the Snitch herself, her only course of action was to keep close to Malfoy, in hopes that the Snitch would reveal itself to her eyes. Realizing her strategy, Scorpius banked left and down. Gertrude followed him, and caught a glimpse of something fold in the distance. At the last moment, Malfoy shot back upwards and reached his hand out to close it around something unseen by most of the people in the stands.

"Malfoy has caught the snitch!" Andrea announced, "Slytherin wins!"

Half of the spectators in the stands broke out into cheers while the other half shrugged resignedly. Next to a sulking Rose, Lily stood clapping vigorously for Scorpius's marvelous performance. Shaking her head, Rose simply laughed at her cousin's enthusiasm and ushered her out onto the pitch to meet their friends.

"Albus!" Lily cried happily, skipping towards her brother to grab him for a hug, "Good game," she mumbled against his chest.

"Thanks Lils," Albus smiled, "But we lost," he shrugged dejectedly.

"That's alright," she reassured him, "Dad lost games too."

"Because he fell and broke his arm," he mumbled back.

"Well, you were a stellar chaser, and it's nobody's fault that Gertrude didn't see the Snitch as quick as Scorpius did."

"You're calling him Scorpius, now?" Albus laughed, "You'd think you'd been friends with the guy for ages," he remarked, nodding slightly at said Slytherin as he walked away from a group of giggling girls.

"Oh, there he is!" she smiled widely, walking straight towards the Slytherin, who was finding himself uncomfortably wedged between two intensely made-up girls. "Scorpius! Congratulations!" Lily called from a safe distance.

"Lily," Scorpius breathed, struggling to get away from the gang of girls, "Thanks," he said, "Walk with me? Those girls were driving me mad," he grumbled.

"Sure," she shrugged, allowing Scorpius to place a light hand on her back and usher her away from the throngs of people.

"It's almost uncanny," Hugo chuckled, watching the pair walk away, "She's so like Lysander's mum."

"She takes to people like a permanent sticking charm's been cast on them," Rose nodded in agreement.

"I'm just curious to see how Dad takes this," Albus laughed with a crooked grin fixed on his face.

"Right, well that's all good and well," Hugo shrugged, "I'm hungry, let's go to the Great Hall," he suggested, leading the way.

…

"So, congratulations!" Lily said excitedly once she and Scorpius were a safe distance from his gaggle of fan girls.

"Thanks," he exhaled with a crooked grin, "Aren't you mad that I beat your brother's team?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head assuredly, "Dad always told me that inter-house rivalry was what led to the wars," she insisted, "So I support every team who wins. Also, Albus doesn't really care that much," she assured him with a wide smile.

"Oh, that's good, I guess," Scorpius shrugged, staring down at the girl to his right in a sort of daze.

"He thinks its funny that I'm friends with you, actually," Lily plowed on, not really watching where she was walking.

"Friends?" Scorpius asked, stopping mid-step.

"Of course, silly," Lily smiled back at him, "What else would we be?"

"Right," Scorpius nodded, "Friends," he finally smiled and walked quickly to catch up to the Potter that was walking quite quickly before him.


End file.
